Pokemon: Egg-tastic Articuno!
by Lauren Jur
Summary: It's Easter in the Pokemon world!


Chapter 1

Pokémon hatch out of eggs and Ash just happens to find one on the ground! "Hey, it's a Pokémon egg!" he called. "I wonder what it's doing here." Misty said. Ash picked it up. "Now, I'll be the one to raise it!" he said. "It may be a water Pokémon, so let me have it!" Misty said. "It may be a rock, so let me have it!" Brock said. "We all agree that fighting has no effect on this decision. To reduce it, I will take care of it!" Ash declared and the others headed to his house. "What if it's a legendary?" Ash thought aloud. "You are imagining things." Misty told him. "More like 'predicting'!" Ash retorted.

Chapter 2

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. Ash got very angry. "Do you know how rude it is to roll your eyes!?" he yelled. Misty didn't care, she wanted to move on. "So, about the egg?" Misty asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, what about it?" Ash said. "I agree." The Pokémon egg began to hatch. Ash, Misty, and Brock were amazed. "Articuno?" the Pokémon asked. "It is a legendary!" Ash said. He pointed to Misty and said, "I told you!" Misty looked away and rolled her eyes. The Pokémon came out and looked at the three. "Arti?" it asked. The Pokémon went to Ash. "Really?" Ash said, "I don't have any Master Balls so I can't..." Brock handed him one. "Here, Ash, capture it with this!" he said. "Really, Brock? Thank you!" Ash threw the Master Ball and captured Articuno.

Chapter 3

The next day...

"Let's go catch some Pokémon eggs!" Ash exclaimed. "How 'bout just hunting for regular eggs?" Misty asked. "I forgot." he said, "So, let's egg hunt!"

"It seems that the twerps are egg hunting." Jessie said. "Can I dress as the bunny?" James asked. "Uh..." Jessie said. "Just let him." Meowth said. "OK." Jessie said. James got into the bunny suit.

"One! Two! Three!" Ash counted, "Four! Five, six! Seven, eight!" Out jumped James.

Chapter 4

"Who the heck are you?" Ash asked. "I'm the bunny." James said. "Easter Bunny?" Ash asked. He laughed. "I'm afraid, he isn't real." he said. "Don't disrespect! You won't get any candy!" Misty hissed.

Chapter 5

"It's alright." James said. He turned to Ash. "May I see your basket?" Ash gave him it, wondering where the candy was. The only thing he got was an onigiri. "Just a rice ball?" Ash asked, "No candy?" James threw off the costume and appeared next to Jessie and Meowth. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie said. "And make it double!" James continued. "To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie said. "To unite all people within our nation!" James said. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said. "To extend our reach to the stars above!" James declared. "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said. "Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" James said. "Meowth! That's right!"Meowth said. "Not Team Rocket!" Ash said. "Yep, it's us!" they said, "Hand over Pikachu!" "NEVER!" Ash shouted and commanded Pikachu to use "Thunderbolt". "Koffing, use Smog!" James commanded. "Pikachu, dodge it and use 'Thundershock'!" Ash said. "Koffing!" James said. Team Rocket blasted off again.

Chapter 6

The three continued to hunt for eggs. "Nine, ten! Eleven! Twelve, thirteen, fourteen! Fifteen!" Ash counted. He sat down for a break. "I need to take a break. Onigiri anyone?" he said. "There's only one." Misty stated. "I know but I could split it for the three of us!" Ash exclaimed. He broke up the onigiri (one for him, one for Misty, one for Brock, and one for Pikachu). "Hey, Articuno, you want some?" Ash asked. "Arti, Articuno!" Articuno said. "Alright, here ya go!" Ash said, giving the legendary Pokémon some. They then continued.

Chapter 7

"Sixteen! Seventeen, eighteen! Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one! Twenty-two!" Ash counted. "Hey, Ash!" Misty said, "Here's some more!" "Twenty-three, twenty-four! HEY! Why were there only two?" Ash said. Their Easter was the best ever!

第1章

卵と聡のうちポケモンハッチはちょうど地面に1を見つけることが起こる！ 「ねえ、それはポケモンの卵だ！"彼が呼ばれる。 「私はそれがここにやっているのだろうか。"かすみは言った。聡はそれを拾いました。 「今、私はそれを高めるために1になるでしょう！"と彼は言った。 「それは水ポケモンなので、私はそれを持って許すことができる！"かすみは言った。 「それは岩のことなので、私はそれを持って許すことができる！"武は言った。「私たちは皆、私はそれの世話をする、それを低減するために。戦闘がこの決定には影響を与えないことに同意する！"智が宣言し、他の人に向かった彼家。「それは、伝説の場合はどうなりますか？何を「智が声を出して考えた。「あなたは物事を想像している。」かすみは彼に言った。「詳細」を予測'のような！"智が言い返し。

第2章

「何でも。」彼女は目を転がり、言った。聡は非常に怒った。 "あなたはそれがあなたの目をロールバックすることがいかに失礼な知っていますか？"と彼は叫んだ。かすみは、彼女が上に移動したい、気にしませんでした。 "だから、卵は？"かすみは件名を変更し、尋ねた。 「うん、それは何でしょうか？」聡は述べています。 「私は同意する。「ポケモンの卵が孵化し始めた。聡、かすみ、そして武は驚きました。 「フリーザー？ "ポケモンは尋ねた。 「それは伝説です！"聡

言った。彼はかすみを指摘して、 "私はあなたに言った！"かすみは離れて見て、彼女の目をロールバックされます。ポケモンが出てきて、3を見た。 「無料？ "それは尋ねた。ポケモンのサトシに行ってきました。 "本当に？"智は武は彼に1を渡した"私は私が...することはできません任意のマスターボールを持っていない」と述べた。「ここで、聡は、これでそれをキャプチャ！」彼は言った。"本当に、武を？ありがとうございます！"智マスターボールを投げ、冷凍庫を捕獲した。

第3章

翌日... ...

「それでは、いくつかのポケモンの卵をキャッチ行こう！"サトシは叫んだ。 「試合は普通の卵のために狩りはどう'？"かすみは尋ねた。 「私は忘れていました。」と彼は言った、「それでは、エッグハントをしましょう ！"

「それはtwerps卵狩りをしているようだ。「武蔵は語った。 「私はバニーとして着ることはできますか？"小次郎は尋ねた。 「ええと...」武蔵は語った。 "ちょうど彼をしてみましょう。「ニャースは言った。 「OK」武蔵は語った。小次郎はバニースーツに乗り込んだ。

「ワン！二つ！スリー！4つ」聡は、カウント"！五、6！ 7件が8！「アウト小次郎を跳んだ。

第4章

「一体、あなたは誰？ "智は尋ねた。 「私はバニーだ」小次郎は言った。 「イースターバニー？ "聡は尋ねた。彼は笑った。 「私は彼が本物ではない、怖い。」と彼は言った。 「軽視しないでください！あなたはどんなお菓子を取得することはありません！"かすみが音を立て。

第5章

「それは大丈夫だ。 」小次郎は言った。彼は智に転じた。 「私はあなたのバスケットが表示されることがあります？ "智キャンディがどこに疑問に思って、彼にそれを与えた。彼が得た唯一のものは、おにぎりだった。 "ちょうどおにぎりは？ 」聡は、 「いいえキャンディ？ 」尋ねた小次郎は、衣装をオフに投げ、武蔵とニャースの隣に現れた。 「悩みの準備を！ "武蔵は語った。 "そして、それは二重にする！"小次郎は続けた。 「荒廃から世界を守るために！ "武蔵は語った。 「私たちの国の中にすべての人々を団結させるために！ "小次郎は言った。 「真実と愛の悪を非難する！ "武蔵は語った。 「上記の星に私達の範囲を拡張するには！ "Kojirōdeclaredを。 "武蔵" "小次郎" "ロケット団は、光の速度で発射する「武蔵は語った。 「今サレンダーか、ファイト、戦うために準備を！ "小次郎は言った。 「ニャース！そうです！ 「ニャースは言った。 「ロケットチームはない！ "聡は述べています。 「うん、それは私たちです！ "彼らは言った、 「ピカチュウを引き渡す！" "！"智は叫んだんし、使用するピカチュウに命じ「サンダーボルト」を決して。 「ドガースは、スモッグを使う！ "小次郎は命じた。 「ピカチュウは、それをかわすと「でんきショック'を使用！ "聡は述べています。 「ドガースは！ "小次郎は言った。ロケット団は再びオフブラスト。

第6章

3卵狩りを続けた。 "ナイン、10！セブンイレブン！十二、13、14！フィフティーンは！"智を計数した。彼は休憩のために座った。 「私は休憩を取る必要があります。おにぎり誰？ "と彼は言った。 「唯一の1があります。」かすみは述べています。 「私は知っているが、私は私たちの3のためにそれを分割することができる！"サトシは叫んだ。彼は、おにぎり（彼のために1、霞のための1、武用、ピカチュウのための1）を解散した。 「ねえ、冷凍庫は、あなたがいくつかをしたいですか？"智が尋ねた。"無料、冷凍庫！"冷凍庫は言った。「さてさて、ここ屋に行く！"聡サイードが、伝説のポケモンにいくつかを与える。そして、彼らは続けた。

第7章

「シックスティーン！セブンティーン、18！十九、20、二十から一！二十二！ "智がカウント。「おい、聡が！"かすみが言った、 "ここではいくつかのより多くのだ！""23人が24個！HEY！なぜそこだけ2だった？"智は言った。彼らの復活祭は、これまで最高だった！


End file.
